The Blood Hound
by Hattaru
Summary: She had a job to do, she had to protect the family, but how could she, when she is falling in love with her master, she could not fall in love with him, No, for she was "The Blood Hound" and he was "The Perfect Killer"
1. Chapter 1

The Blood Hound

Main Author: Hattaru  
>Co-writer, beta: Irishneko18<br>Chapter 1, scared.

It had been one of those days, a day that anything that could go wrong, did. She was sitting at her desk staring at herself in the mirror across from her, scared out of her mind on what to do about this horrible situation that she was in. She knew that person in the mirror, knew every line, every hair. She was slender, a beautiful Japanese girl, having both of her parents strong looks. She turned away from her image, slightly tired. She couldn't believe it had all started 10 years ago. She remembered the first threat she got pertaining to the Tashio family. But this letter was so eerie, so cold and freighting that she knew that only a youkai would have had enough courage or stupidity to have sent it.

She remembered sitting at her desk, the letter grasped in her hand, her shaking hand, just feeling her stomach drop.

"Who could have done this? Who could have written this?" Her voice had lost everything, it was only a whisper of horror.

The horrible person who had written this, that had taken their time describing how awful the Tashio family was. How their youkai blood line must be stopped, and it made her heart skip in unknown fear. The letter went on to say that the family were devils form hell and that they needed to be destroyed for the sake of the human race. But what had made her stop was when this person had started to mention lower-class youkai. Saya knew that there would be a war against humans and youkais alike. She knew that it would only be but a matter of time, especially since it has been over 500 years since the peace treaty was made. And the most interesting part of it was that Inu-No-Tasho and the Emperor of Japan were the ones that had signed it. This document, especially over the years, had turned out to be the most historical document in history.

Saya was no fool, deep inside she knew that Inu-No-Tasho knew of the threat against his family, but strangely he had done nothing to signify he would take action against such a bold, harsh latter, or at least she hoped. She had been working for the Tashio's for many years, but even she didn't know any of the infamous secrets the family was supposed to have. Saya thought of many reasons why the Great Dog General hadn't reacted to the letter. Her main theory was that he might have found some sick entertainment in it, or maybe he thought he had come from a human who was trying to imposter a youkai.

She found the latter of her reasons to be somewhat insulting. She knew that humans could be just as harsh and crude, and for Mr. Tashio to discard this, especially when it was directed towards his family. But this last one, this threat, this crude letter, had concerned her more deeply than the others. For deep down, her instincts told her that it was a youkai. This rationale was not only made by a gut reaction but for the fact that the Tashio family history was not something that humans knew of, and only few knew of the many struggles that they had to endure. But this letter, the very body of it points out almost everything about the Tashio family past, and even about the future. This information, this secretive information was held tight within the family mansion. Locked away, and if too important and too risky it was destroyed. Even she, as an employee for a decade had a hard time digging up information about the family history. Even in modern day, with the many uses of electronics and the use of the internet shows only recent things. Many surrounding the family's charitable donations. Saya's belief in all of this, is that this family, because it is so powerful and influential is being aided by the government. The records of the government go farther back than the family's and they would be the only ones, other than the family, that would be able to keep the history of the family a secret.

Saya knew small amounts of information, such that Inu-No-Tasho had retired four years ago and had left mostly everything to his eldest son Sesshomaru. There were so many ways to describe his son, he was cold, calculating, frightening, feared, and yet he was beautiful, and godlike. In all of this he truly was like his father, perfect at business situations and hard to please, but his looks and personality came more from his mother's side then his fathers.

Don't get her wrong, Sesshomaru is far beyond a woman but he is just so beautiful its hard not to think of him as such. But if one did not know the Tashio's and if someone was so ignorant in modern times, they would think his mother was far too young, beautiful, strong, and frightening to be his mother; she looked more of a sister or even a lover. If Sesshomaru and InuKimi were to stand next to one another, and if her ex-mate was not around, they would look breathtaking standing close together. They would appear to be movie stars, and even more than that, like a royal King and Queen.

As the Feudal Era came to an end, and as modern times took hold, the Tashios had to appear more human like. With their signature brown hair and eyes, now one would even consider them begging youkai.

"Saya" yelled a deep, calm voice "did you review those documents I asked you to do"? The voice startled her from her thoughts, but she kept her face blank.

Saya knew who that voice belonged to, none other than Sesshomaru, the beautiful CEO of the company. As always he wore a black suit, accenting this with a silver tie. He was standing in the doorway when he asked his question, with his hard gaze upon her, she held her breath, still stunned by his beauty.

"Yes Mr. Tashio, I was just about to give you them." She said bowing her head.

"Hn" was his only reply.

After he shut the door to his office she let out a breath, she truly did not know what to do. She knew that this could cause a massive World War between humans and youkai, she had to do something and fast.

Just then the elevator doors opened and out came Inuyasha, Inu-No-Tasho's second son, Unlike his elder brother, Inuyasha was more brash, smart mouthed, and aggressive. He lacked the business sense that his brother and father both had. For brothers they each stood on opposite ends of the spectrum. Where Sesshomaru had pale skin, Inuyasha had tanned. Where Sesshomaru had pure golden eyes, with a predatory gaze, Inuyasha's were amber, and child like.

"Hey," He looked hard at her, "is the ** in his office or banging more whores?" He had started yelling, and Saya felt a silent rage rear its head. She looked at him with hard eyes.

"Inuyasha, you and I both know that your brother is in his office at most times," she refused to raise her voice to someone like him, instead she kept it calm and emotionless. "As far as I know, it is none of my concern if he's out 'banging more whores.' If he does, he does not do it at the office, such as you do." He was angry, his eyes were cold.

"You bit-" but before he could utter that last word, both Saya and Inuyasha heard Sesshomaru's voice through to door.

"Inuyasha, come into my office," his tone was dry as he continued, "and do refrain from using such barbaric language in my office. You will heed my request if you want to keep that tongue of yours."

Saya did not know why Inu-No-Tasho had a second son. There were many rumors, many circling around the theory that the general had gotten drunk one night and in the mists of everything, fathered his youngest son. Whatever had happened, the birth of Inuyasha destroyed Inu-No-Tashio's marriage to InuKimi. Their mating was  
>2 days ago, 7:28pm<p>

put before the Youkai Board, InuKimi laid down each of her points. Asking that her mating mark, on her neck, be removed by use of black magic. Next she demanded that Sesshomaru, heir of the western lands and the family's company, be put in charge when Inu-No-Tasho retires.

Saya took her mind away from her thoughts and leant back against her chair and closed her eyes. She knew that Sesshomaru was the most power youkai in the world and easily the most powerful in the human race. He could easily destroy the world, that was a threat itself. Still, something had to be done, the threats were becoming to close together. There were too many things happening at once.

The uprising of the lower youkai in the eastern city, some humans deciding they would support the lower youkai. Rivals of Inu-No-Tasho from hundreds of years ago reappearing to try to claim the Western Lands. There were too many of these thigns happening in such a short time to be a coincedince. Many things were happening, and anyone could feel the intensity in the air. Something was going to happen, and Saya was going to do anything she could to prevent it. She cared too much for this family, had worked for them too long, to do nothing when she knew something was wrong. She was going to get protection for this family, for in the end, it was also her family, even if it cost her, her life and her job.

"I will protect you," I will find someone to help me protect you she corrected in her head. "Even if it costs me my life." She looked towards Sesshomaru's door, hearing the brothers talk in deep voices.

A/N ok this is my second story of a Sesshomaru and Rin Relationship, beta: Irishneko18 she is helping me with this, so I thank you form the bottom of my heart! Please leave comments -_~


	2. Chapter 2

MEET The D.O.G.S

Sesshomaru was a stoic male, he enjoyed silence, and mostly with himself. He did not feel the need to voice every single thing, such as his brother did. Before him, on his desk were copies of invoices, and other such things, as well as a reminder of the dinner party that was to be thrown in two months. Sesshomaru found it tiresome and troublesome to attend such things, but as the offspring of two of the most notable inu youkai, he also knew how important image was. So he would mingle, nod, and the such, but he still found the entire thing a horrible hindrance. The evening would end as they usual did, with some youkai or human being thrown from the family mansion and others laughing at them. Business, for him, would always be on the top of the list, but many of the visitors would surround themselves with fake smiles and useless topics, sex and money.  
>To him they were useless topics, and they were being told by useless youkai and human alike. He had no respect for such fools, who humiliated themselves and the company. He never faked his dislike, and would easily tell them how he truly felt.<br>'Unless beings,' was his main thought.

Suddenly Sesshomaru struck his hand out, grapping the fist that his moronic half-brother had thrown at him while trying to get his attention. InuYasha, of course, was running his mouth while saying everything that came to mind, something that came quite naturally to him. He kept repeating himself, something about 'a girl he met' Sesshomaru thoughts, however; were on the past. The world had changed; 500 years ago every human feared and respected higher youkai. But, now, humans had them beat in numbers, and they had developed so many different weapons. Over these hundreds of years, the golden eyes from his father had given way to brown; the silver waist length hair had given way to shoulder-length locks. Even though these human appearances could be taken away with a magic, Sesshomaru found it troublesome to have to hide his heritage. What did not change was how deathly fearsome Sesshomaru was, even with eyes and hair of a human male, he could easily stop someone in their place with a deathly glare.  
>"Hey Sesshomaru…did you even hear what I just said?" InuYasha pulled his wrist from his brother's grasp, trying to draw his attention over to him.<p>

"No half-breed," He turned in his chair, facing the windows. He set his hands together, linking long, pale fingers as he looked out onto the city. "Every word you speak is worthless and for that matter, no concern of mine and not worth my time."

"What's gotten your undies tighter than usual?" InuYasha asked, a bit of concerning touching is rough voice.

"Nothing that concerns you, hanyou."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and both brothers turned their head at the sound.

"Enter," Sesshomaru said with a calm voice.

"Mr. Tashio I am going on my lunch break" Saya said nervously, even though she has worked for him for a while now, she still felt uncomfortable when he looked at as if she wasn't there.

"Very well, Saya , but before you leave make sure to check if there are any messages about the two position that are offered in my house. I require a maid and a butler, since the other two were incompetent."

"Yes sir," she bowed and left the two brothers to talk.  
>Her mind started to wander, thinking over every single detail. Making sure everything would be in place, and hopefully the Tashio family would not have any suspicions. She had contacted a friend, Hayate, a military officer who specialized in protection.<p>

Saya looked at her watch and sighed. She had one hour, one hour to prevent a war, or so it seemed. She contacted Hayate, listening to his brief instructions on how to find the military base. He led her through abandoned streets and through old fields, until she pulled up to her destination. It was intimidating, all concrete and steel. There was a fence keeping her from going straight in. She could overhear voices, she couldn't make out the words, but they sounded harsh. She could make out the shape of groups of people, each doing designated drills. Her first impression was that this place was fearsome, but also that she was impressed at how well trained and serious each was. The guard at the gate tabbed on her window, making a circle motion with his finger. She got the idea, and rolled down her window. She could see the guards chin; it was square, with a nick at the left corner of his mouth.  
>"Ma'am," he nodded to her, "How can we help you?" His voice was clear, and she noticed his straight stance.<br>"Yes," she looked down at the paper, "I'm here to speak with Hayate Masuda." She handed over the page, showing his signature.  
>Once she was inside the gate, she was escorted to a large white building with chipped paint. Outside stood Hayate, dressed in dark green pants and shirt. He was tall and had the stance of a man with confidence. They hugged as if they never wanted to let go of one another.<br>"Saya, it has been such a long time. How have you been?" He asked with a smile.

"I am doing fine, thank you for asking and yes it has been such a long time. It's really good to see you, but I need your help. That's why I had to see you in person," she said with a concern look on her face.

"Very well, please come inside and we can talk." He led her into the building and into an office with leather couches, on the wall behind a gleaming desk stood an honors case, adorned with medals. Saya was impressed to say the least, she didn't know that he had made it this far.

"Please sit," he waved hand towards one of the couches. Surprising her, he sat down along with her and grasped her hands. "Now tell me what is wrong."

Say told him everything, from the letter to her fear that it might spark a war if nothing was done. Towards the end of her speech she saw a slow grin start to spread across his face. It was, in a sense, a grin telling her that he had an answer for all her problems, but it made her uneasy.

"I see" he plainly said, "Tell me Saya, do you know specifically what I do for a living?" She shook her head slowly. She knew that he protected people, but that was the jest of what she knew. "I train assassins, but special ones." He turned her hand over. "But they are trained for two main reasons: to protect their target and destroy and kill the threat. They are Dogs, as in Dangerous Operational Guards; there are many people in this group." He got up to wander to his desk to pick up two files. "The most dangerous of these is Blood Hound and Red Dog; they are trained to kill, and in a sense they are super humans." He watched her expressions. "In a way, you could say that they have youkai in them." The corner of his mouth inched up.

Saya paled, "Hayate…do you mean to tell me that you found a way to use youkai blood to give humans youkai abilities? That's dangerous!" Her voice was breathy, her eyes panicked.

"I am aware of that," He stood then, walking from the cough, leaving her hands in her lap. "Yet, it is the most amazing discovery that the military has ever found." He walked back over to her, hesitantly looking over her. "But, you must never tell anyone, it cannot get out."

"I won't tell anyone," she stated while nodding her head.

"Now with that said, may I introduce you to the Dogs," raising his hand, he snapped his fingers, and two figures entered his office. Both were young, but not innocent in any way. Their eyes were blank, showing nothing, telling nothing. They were cold, like a lake in the winter, but they were eerie was well, reminding her of youkai eyes.

"Saya, this is Rin Bound," he pointed towards the petite woman, "she is Blood Hound, she is the most dangerous assassin." He stopped for a moment. "As you've heard, the eyes are the window to the soul. For Blood Hound they are the windows to her anger. Her eyes will bleed red when she is angered, and this is the reasoning behind her name."  
>38mins ago<p>

He turned towards the young man. "This is Kaito Xu, not as dangerous as his counterpart, but just as capable. He is Red Dog."  
>They stood before him, a strong stance with straight backs. He addressed them: "Dogs, it seems that you have a new target", he said with a huge smile on his face. "If you must, kill anyone who threatens this target."<p>

Kaito looked at both of them, each wearing the same exact smile as him. Saya was slightly scared, those smiles were…dangerous and scary.

"It would seem that your new target is none other than Sesshomaru Tashio. They are searching for two more employees at the Tashio Mansion, a maid and butler. Do your jobs perfectly " he said as he smiled. 'It would seem that the Dogs get to play once more,' was his last thought.

A/N so sorry it us a long time to update, been sick, and so has my beta, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope you if covers up some questions you guys had about "Rin" LOL hehehe.

Review.


End file.
